Lost In Obscurity
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Who am I, you ask? That's a good question. I often wonder about that myself. You want my name? My name is Princess Keiko of Crystal Tokyo, second daughter of Endymion and Serenity. Rated T to be safe. Some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this first chapter is written in the first person, which is unusual for me. Usually I write in the third person, but I thought this worked better because it gives you a better look at Keiko's thoughts and feelings. Let me know what you guys think. I may switch it to third person, if first person doesn't seem to be working. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon raise your hand. In the back, put that hand down right now. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Who am I, you ask? That's a good question. I often wonder about that myself. You want my name? My name is Princess Keiko of Crystal Tokyo, second daughter of Endymion and Serenity. It's funny you know. There isn't a person in all of Crystal Tokyo that doesn't know my sister, but me they never remember. I guess I understand. In the scheme of things, I'm really very unnecessary. There are nights I'll sit up and wonder why I was born. Crystal Tokyo doesn't need another princess. My sister who is five years my elder fills that position quite well. Don't get me wrong. I don't mean to sound bitter. I really do love my sister and I adore my parents. They couldn't be kinder to me. I just wish I felt useful. That I had some purpose besides looking pretty.

When did this feeling start? I can't give you an exact date. The feeling has built up over the years. Through all the "laters" that never come and the "we'll sees". Through all the times my parents couldn't be bothered to be with me. I remember the first time I ever felt this way though. I was four years old and thrilled because my mother had promised to take me to the park. Usually I was taken by my caretaker, Etsu. I haven't told you about Etsu, have I? Etsu was one person whom I always felt loved by. She had been brought on after I was born to make sure I was taken care of and educated. She is the one person who truly sees me for me. Anyway back to the story. Mother had promised that she would take me. She and Father had been very busy, and she wanted to make it up to me. When that day came, I was so excited that I woke up early and got dressed so that I would be ready when Mother was ready. "Do you mind waiting a couple hours, baby? I just need to do this one thing," she told me. So I sat in my room and waited for her. I waited and waited. Finally it was getting dark, so I went to find Mother. She was working with Usagi on some new lesson. "Keiko," she said in surprise, the guilt creeping onto her face. "I'm sorry baby. There was just so much to do today. I'll take you tomorrow. I promise." Tomorrow never comes for Mother. Father is just as bad.

I've taken to reading a lot. This surprises everyone, but I don't know why. When I'm reading in my room, I'm not in the way. I like to imagine I'm the heroine, who stops the evil and saves the world. There I have a purpose. Then I have to come back to reality, and suffer through my parents forgetting my birthday. During formal gatherings, the most common phrase to be heard is "I didn't know you had two daughters!" It makes me want to scream, but I don't. I'm not sure why I don't, I just can't do it. I smile and tell them how nice it is to see them again because I've usually met them before. Then I go back to my books.

So who is Princess Keiko of Crystal Tokyo? There must be more to me than this. I can't be so useless. When I figure out who Princess Keiko, you'll be the first to know. First though, I must figure out where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

My normal chant. Please review. Thanks to intheendloveisworthit for putting me on your favorites list. That is very cool. Enjoy the next chapter.

I can't live like this anymore. I just can't. It's my sixteenth birthday and they just left. "I'm sorry sweetheart," Father tells me. "We'll make it up to you." Do you know how many times I've heard that? Their way of making things up to me is to spend a bunch of money a couple times a year. This assuages their guilt, so they don't actually have to spend time with me. I understand they're busy, but for just one day out of the entire year its supposed to be about me. I just want one day with them. They can ignore me the rest of the year, but this day is mine. I have to leave. This is the only way to keep my sanity.

I'm in my room packing. Luckily I got a bunch of birthday money. I always do. After all, that's one gift that doesn't require any thought. I still have some from past birthdays that I keep in a locked drawer in case I ever needed it. I can't think of a better use for it. There's a knock at my door.

"Keiko-chan," Usagi calls. I think she may know how upset I am, although I try not to show it. "Can I come in?"

"Usagi-chan, can we talk later? It's been a long day and I'm really tired," I lie. I've gotten good at lying. I've only been lying at being happy for as long as I can remember. I wipe the tears from my eyes. She's going to want to come in and if she sees that I've been crying I'll never be rid of her.

"This will only take a second," Usagi says.

I sigh and push the bag I'm packing under my bed. Then I get up and let her in. "Yes Usagi-chan."

"You seemed off at dinner. I wanted to make sure you're okay," Usagi looks at me sympathetically. It's times like this I wonder if she knows how hurt I feel all the time. We used to be really close. I worshiped my sister, and she always knew what was going on in my head. Now that closeness is just a memory. What happened to us Usagi-chan? I wonder if she suspects that I plan to run away. A part of me wants her to stop me. I want her to know how sad I feel constantly. Usagi-chan don't be fooled by my lies. Please do something.

"I'm fine Usagi-chan," I say. "I'm just really tired. Can I get some sleep?"

Usagi nods. "Sure maybe tomorrow we'll go out for a ride or something." More lies. She gives me a hug and leaves.

I close the door and lock it behind me. I look at myself in the mirror. With blue eyes and blond hair that falls to about mid-back, I've been told that I was fortunate enough to inherit my mother's good looks. Right now it is more of a curse. On my desk sits a pair of scissors I had used earlier. Within seconds much of my long golden hair lays on the floor. I smile. My hair is now about shoulder length and uneven in many areas. It certainly doesn't resemble the hair of a princess. I finish packing and sneak down to the royal stables. My mare, Yumi, wickers warmly when I approach. A beautiful chestnut with a blaze down her face, my parents had bought her for me during one of their guilt spending sprees. I love to spend time with Yumi. She's always so happy to see me. She's there when I need a shoulder to cry on or just an ear to listen to me. I tell her things that I'd never dare mention to another soul. She can sense how upset I am and quiets down. She sets her head on my shoulder and snorts quietly. I give her a big hug and pull her from her stall. I get her ready slowly, part of me still hoping Usagi will realize what is going on and come stop me or that my parents will come back early and catch me before I run. Wishful thinking, I reflect as I secure my bag to Yumi's back so it won't fall off and hop on. "Come on Yumi," I mutter. "Let's get way from here." I send her into a steady canter.

We soon come to forest and I have to slow Yumi down. It's too dangerous to go through a forest at a fast pace. I won't be able to see the ground ahead of me well and Yumi could get hurt. Besides she can only keep going fast so long. Better to go for endurance than speed. The problem with slowing down is that now I have time to think. I don't want to think. All I want is to forget. I wonder when they'll notice I'm missing. Will they even notice? Will they care? I terrified that the answer to those questions is no. "This is best for all of us. Isn't it Yumi?" I say aloud. Yumi snorts loudly. I think she agrees.

It's starting to get dark out. I really don't want to be out after dark. This forest does have wild animals and I'd rather not meet any of the carnivores in the dark. I pull out the map of the area I packed and discover that there is a village not far away. We'll go there and spend the night at the town Inn, I decide. All the towns have one. Crystal Tokyo is very traveler friendly. Mother and Father keep guards to make sure traveling routes are safe, they make sure that each town has an Inn, and that the Inns are reasonably priced so weary travelers had someplace to stop and stay. I point Yumi in the direction of the town.

I see lights ahead and know it must be the town. The Inn is easy to spot. They're always on the outskirts of the town, so travelers can see them. I stop Yumi and tell her not to move. She whinnies and drops her head to graze. I'd be willing to swear that she understood me. The Inn's owners greet me as I walk in.

"Hello miss," a pleasant sixty-something year old man said to me. "What can we do for you today?"

"A room and a stall for my horse outside," I tell him. "I just need it for one night. How much?"

His wife, a woman also probably in her sixties with silver hair, looks hard at me. "Aren't you a little young to be traveling yourself?" she asks me.

"I've actually just turned eighteen. My parents gave me some money, so I could explore the country some." Hell, what's one more lie?

The years of learning how to lie well pays off as she believes me. She smiles. "That sounds like fun." We discuss payment a bit, and with that done I get Yumi cleaned up and put away. The room is certainly smaller than I'm used to, but right now it feels like heaven. I've never felt so free. Perhaps this really is what I needed. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter. Please do review guys. Don't leave it to the next person because they are also leaving it to the next person and then they are leaving it to the next person. It is a long and nasty cycle, which leaves me with no reviews and nothing by which to gauge if this story is any good. Enjoy.

A pounding on the door wakes me up with a start. I'm momentarily confused. This room doesn't look familiar. The previous day comes back to me. That's right I ran away. The knocking on the door persists. "Can I help you?" I call.

"Satou-san?" Itou Ayame, the Inn keeper's daughter calls through the door. Satou Keiko was the name I gave them. On reflection, using my real first name probably wasn't bright. It probably won't be a problem. Keiko's a common enough name and there wasn't any recognition when I said it.

"Ayame-san? What is it?" I get up and stumble to the door, still tired. Ayame is a pretty girl of about fifteen with jet black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Satou-san," she insists on calling me although I've asked her to call me Keiko. "Mama wishes to know if you wish to joining us for breakfast? There's no extra charge."

Breakfast does sound good. I'm really hungry. I should have packed some food before I left the palace, but I didn't think about it. "I will Ayame-san and please call me Keiko. Tell your mother thank you for me. I'll be there in like ten minutes. I need to check on Yumi first."

"Papa has already fed her, Satou-san. He said she was quite hungry," Ayame said smiling brightly. I sigh. Before I leave that girl is going to call me Keiko.

I return her smile. "I must remember to thank your father. Then I'll be down after I get dressed."

"I'll see you then, Satou-san," she said, leaving.

I get dressed quickly and head down for breakfast. Ayame's mother, Mariko, is a wonderful cook. The atmosphere around the breakfast table feels so warm and loving. I wonder if this is for show or if it always feels like this. Ayame's father, Botan, tells jokes. The laughter feels so wonderful and refreshing. I remember back to all those times when I ate alone or with just Etsu. Sometimes Usagi ate with me also. It's funny, but I think I miss her the most. It's so rare that I see Mother or Father that the fact that I won't see them again hasn't hit me yet, but I saw Usagi-chan quite a bit even if recently its only been in passing. When we did eat as a family, it was always so awkward. Here there is talking and joking, not the silence that so often overtook our table. I wonder what it would have been like to grow up in this environment.

"Itou-san, thank you so much for a wonderful breakfast. I haven't tasted anything so delicious for a while," I tell her.

She smiles in response. "Anything else for you Keiko-san?"

"I couldn't eat another bite and I really must be going. Thank you for everything. One last question, where can I pick up some traveling foods?" I ask.

Mariko smiles at me. "I will pack you something." I start to protest, but she cuts me off. "Nonsense, child. I can pack you some supplies." Obviously a mother to the core, I think with a silent laugh.

Ayame has been unusually quiet. I think she wants to ask me something. "Ayame-san, is something wrong?"

"You say you are touring the country right, Satou-san?" she asks finally.

"That is correct," I say, sticking to my lie.

"May I go with you?" she asks, eliciting a look of horror from her mother and father. Obviously she has not run this past them.

"Ayame-chan," Mariko scolds her daughter. "This is nonsense. You are too young to be traveling long distances."

"Mama," Ayame protests. "I can do this. You had said I couldn't go alone. Well I won't be alone with Satou-san."

"Keiko," I correct automatically. My mind is racing at the implications of having Ayame with me. She'll slow me down. I need to put some distance between me and the palace. My parents may not care that I'm gone, but for appearances they are bound to put out some search party. Besides her parents would believe they are entrusting their daughter to an eighteen year old who is responsible enough to travel the kingdom alone on her own, not a sixteen year old runaway princess. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I tune back into the argument Mariko and Ayame are having.

"Mama, please," Ayame cries. "Why not?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are too young," Mariko says firmly.

"Ayame-san, you should listen to your mother. I will probably be returning home soon," I lie.

"Do you live around here?" Ayame asks. "Maybe I can travel with you and then we'll part when you head for home."

"No I don't," I tell her. "You'll be old enough soon to do a trip like this yourself soon."

"I suppose," Ayame sighs. "Will we see you again Satou-san?"

"Ayame-san, say Keiko," I coax.

She laughs, "Okay Keiko-san." Score one for me.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "Maybe I'll come back and visit some time. I can guarantee I won't forget any of you though." This elicits a smile from all of them. I hate to leave, but if I wanted to make it to the next village before nightfall I have to be going. I say good bye and thank them all again. Yumi is refreshed and ready to go. She stomps her foot impatiently. I hop on and we are off again, carrying memories and new friendships that I know will last.


	4. Chapter 4

I have had 174 hits since I posted this story late yesterday, but no reviews. This doesn't figure. Guys please review! It only takes a second. Go to the bottom of the page and push the review button, please!

Okay I'm willing to admit it. I'm lost, and I don't mean just metaphysically. I stop Yumi in front of a large river, and yank out my map. Damn, there's no river on the path I'm supposed to be taking.

Yumi snorts anxiously and backs up a couple steps. She's not a fan of fording through rivers, and to be quite honest I'd rather not do it if I don't have to. I hop off and pat her neck. She calms some. I look at the map again. So this is where I started and this is were I want to be. It looks so simple on the damn map. How did I get so lost?

I try to stay focused on the map, but I can't. Mentally I'm still back with Ayame and her family. Mariko had asked me if I got lonely traveling on my own and I had told her honestly no. What I didn't say, but is nonetheless true is that loneliness has always been such a familiar feeling that I long ago learned how to cope with it. So why is it that I feel it so sharply now? What frightens me is that I think I miss people I've known less than a day more than my parents. No, that's not true and I know it. I've always missed Mother and Father, but they've always been absent so there's no shock when I don't see them It's business as usual for me. The Itous were so open and friendly. Even in such a short time they really made me feel like I was part of their family. Now I missed that feeling so much it hurt. I wonder how Etsu is doing. I hope she isn't worried. I'd wanted to say good bye to her, but I couldn't risk her blowing the whistle. It wasn't her I wanted to stop me. It wasn't her I wanted to hug me and tell me I was loved. I know she loves me, its Mother and Father who are in question. It still hurts that they never noticed I was upset. That they never came for me.

Focus, Keiko. You're still very lost. I look at Yumi. "I don't suppose you know the way to people," I joke. She looks at me for a second and then returns to grazing. I'm going to take that as a no. I've decided what we're going to do. We'll try retracing our steps and see if that puts us back on the right path. I climb back on Yumi.

I scold myself for not just riding on the designated paths, but I am worried that if I ride so openly then I might be discovered. Mother and Father won't put out much of a search, but they have to do something for appearances sake. Circulating a picture to the guards of these paths wouldn't be difficult, and if they find me they'll take me back. I can't go back to pretending to being a happy family. It hurts too much.

Yumi jumps sideways. She's nervous about something. My mind has been wandering again. I really should be focused or we'll get even more lost. Suddenly Yumi rears up in fear. I clutch her mane desperately trying to hold on, but my fingers slip and I fall.

Darkness invades my mind. I don't fight. Perhaps this is the best way to stop the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Ready for the next chapter? Thanks to Lyn Dulce and Chibi Pyro Duo for their reviews. Enjoy guys.

Light greets me as my eyes open, dispelling the darkness that gripped my mind. Questions race through my head as I look around. Where am I? What happened? Why the hell does my head throb? The cobwebs clear some and events come back to me. Yumi spooking and my falling off replays before my eyes. Yumi, are you okay?

"Good you're awake," a girl with light brown hair and delicate hazel eyes stares back at me. She looks like she might be a couple years younger than I am. "How do you feel?"

Who the hell are you? This is the first question that pops into my head, but I suppress this question and answer politely, "I'm feeling better. Thank you for your help."

She smiles warmly. "My brother and I have been worried. It's been six hours since my brother followed your horse back to you and brought you here."

The mention of Yumi gets my full attention. I jerk into a sitting position. "You have Yumi? Is she okay?"

The girl holds up her hands, signaling me to calm down. "You should stay down. You got quite a bump on the head. Yumi is her name?" I nod. "She's fine. What happened?"

"Something scared her and she reared. I fell off and struck my head," I tell her. "I knew she was nervous. It's my fault, not hers. I should have been more focused on her. I was a bit distracted." I stop abruptly. I'm still a bit woozy and if I don't watch it I'll reveal too much.

"That doesn't surprise me," she says. "This forest is full of little surprises that, while not always dangerous, do tend to frighten animals. Snakes are a big one."

"You think she saw a snake?" I ask. If that was true, then it was no wonder she spooked. Hell seeing a snake would spook me too.

"Could be any number of things," the girl says cheerfully. "That's just one possibility."

"Tamiko-chan, are you already talking our guest's ear off?" said a handsome young man with coal black eyes and light brown hair.

"Hiroshi-kun, you're back," Tamiko said. "I wasn't bothering her. She just woke up and had some questions."

Okay so Tamiko and Hiroshi are their names. They look very alike, so this is probably the brother Tamiko mentioned. "Hiroshi-san, thank you for helping me. How can I repay your kindness?"

Hiroshi smiles at me. "I'm just happy I found you. How do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you." He has a wonderful smile. What's this feeling? I suppress it. I'll have to leave soon and I'm not ready to deal with any new feelings now. "I really must be leaving soon..." I begin to rise, but my legs give. Strong arms grab me before I hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hiroshi asks, holding me tightly. My heart starts to race. I've never felt anything like what I feel now in his arms. "You should stay in bed for a little while. You're welcome here for as long as you need." He helps me back to the bed.

"Thank you. I may need a little more time," I say, trying to avoid his eyes. I'm not ready to deal with this right now.

"So what's your name?" Tamiko asks me.

"Keiko," I answer, surprising myself. Why do I keep giving my real name?

"You hungry, Keiko-san?" Hiroshi asks me. I nod and he brings out some food, which we all eat. Over the meal, I discover that they grew up in this house with their parents who died two years ago when Hiroshi was only seventeen and Tamiko twelve. They had no close relatives to stay with and knowing that if they didn't do something they would be separated and sent into foster care, Hiroshi forged a letter with the name of a fake uncle who said he would come to stay with them. The authorities had bought it. To make money, Hiroshi had continued his father's horse training business. Now that he was nineteen, they no longer had to lie about their living arrangements.

I feel horrible lying to them after they've been so kind and open, so I tell as much of the truth as I can. I tell them that I am sixteen and that I ran away from parents who didn't care about me. The only thing I leave out is that I am a princess.

The sun fades in the sky and I go out to the barn to check on Yumi, who is happily prancing around the field where Hiroshi turned her out. She whinnies happily when she sees me and runs toward me.

"Hey pretty girl," I coo soothingly, stroking her neck. She seems to be okay. "So what do you think about this place, Yumi? Should we rest her a few day?" She bobs her head and wickers. "I think so too."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Myosotis13 for your review. I happen to spend a reasonable amount of time around horses (not nearly as much as I'd like though). This is one of the reasons that Hiroshi and Tamiko work with horses. I've tried to keep most technical language out of this story, but I had a friend read this over to pick out terms that non-horse involved people may have a problem with. A colt is a young male horse. A palomino is a golden colored horse with a white mane and tail. A bay horse has a brown body and a black mane and tail. A longe line is a long rope used for exercising a horse on the ground. The girth is a band that passes under the horse, securing the saddle. A gelding is a castrated horse. I think that's it. I hope I didn't miss anything. Enjoy.

"Keiko-chan," Tamiko calls through the door of my room, waking me from a deep sleep. I smile. I absolutely adore her. She is sweet, kind, and so much fun to be around. She warmed up to me almost immediately and was quick to begin calling me Keiko-chan.

"Tamiko-chan, what is it?" I ask, forcing myself to get out of bed. I look at the clock. Crap, its five in the morning. Who wakes up at five in the morning? I stumble to the door and open it, revealing Tamiko standing there looking entirely too perky.

"You said yesterday that you wanted to help with barn chores today. It's time to feed the horses," she chirps.

"Does it have to be now?" I groan. I am not and have never been a morning person. She looks at me uncertainly. Before she can speak I say, "I'll be right down." I dress quickly and head down. I decided yesterday that if I was going to stay, I was going to pull my own weight around here.

"Keiko-san, its good to see you," Hiroshi greets me. While just as open and kind as his sister, he still addressed me more formally. He turns to his sister. "Tamiko-chan, Keiko is our guest. You shouldn't be dragging her out of bed so early in the morning. Besides she could still be hurt," he scolds his sister gently.

"Hiroshi-san, I asked her to wake me. I want to help. It's the least I can do to repay your kindness," I interrupt. "I feel great." He looks at me skeptically. "I swear."

"Okay let's get to work then," Hiroshi said. I'm assigned the job of scrubbing and filling water buckets.

Yumi wickers happily when she sees me. I pat her neck. "I'll start with your bucket," I say, grabbing the water bucket from the stall. I'm amazed by how well Hiroshi and Tamiko have this down. In the time I've finished the water buckets, they've finished feeding the horses and mucking stalls.

"Okay, Tamiko-chan time for school," Hiroshi says, when all the morning chores are done and the horses are turned out.

"Hiroshi-kun," she whines. "I should stay here. What if you and Keiko-chan need me?"

"We'll simply have to survive until you get back. I think we'll make it," Hiroshi says with a laugh. "Go now," he orders before Tamiko can protest further. She stomps off angrily.

"Where does she go to school?" I ask Hiroshi.

"There is a village about a mile from here," Hiroshi tells me. "It doesn't take long to ride out there, so she goes every day. I don't like her riding alone in these woods, so I usually go with her. You've seen yourself that these woods can be difficult and if something happened to her, we might not be able to find her. That's where we get groceries too."

My heart drops into my stomach. Mother and Father will start their search soon, and this village would be close enough to get included in the search. Is my cover blown already? I really like it here and I don't want to have to leave yet.

Hiroshi notices my sudden silence. "Are you okay, Keiko-san?"

I collect my thoughts and quickly force a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You want to ride out with us or stay with the horses?" he asks.

"Is it okay to leave them?" I ask in surprise. Hiroshi's seems so responsible, it's hard to believe he would leave the horses.

"You don't need to worry about them. You can't see the other house through the trees, but it's not far. Usually the family that lives there watches the horses in the short times I have to leave the farm," Hiroshi tells me. "You want to come?"

"Yeah sure," I say. It's probably smart for me to go with them and see what the town looks like now. If I get lucky Mother and Father will bypass this town in their search. I run to get Yumi tacked. "We have some work to do pretty girl. If we want to stay, we need to keep Hiroshi and Tamiko from finding out about us." Yumi snorts in response.

Hiroshi and Tamiko are already mounted on their horses when Yumi and I get out there. Hiroshi's palomino, Kin, stomps his foot impatiently. Tamiko's bay gelding, Toyo, whinnies loudly as we approach.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say meekly.

"Not a problem. We have time," Hiroshi smiles, causing my heart to skip a beat. Why did it do that?

Just as Hiroshi had said, it doesn't take us long to get there. To my horror, I can see royal guards searching the village. "Can we head back?" I ask anxiously, before we enter the village. I need to keep them out of there until this passes.

"Are you okay, Keiko-chan?" Tamiko asks, the concern obvious in her voice. Hiroshi also turns to face me.

"I'm feeling a little off," I lie.

"Maybe we should stop at the medical center in town," Hiroshi begins, but I cut him off.

"No, please I just want to get back," I cry desperately. We need to leave.

"Tamiko-chan, why don't you go ahead? I'll take Keiko back," he tells his sister. I want to scream no, but I can't think of a decent reason for him to keep her out of school. It's over. I need to leave.

Tamiko says good bye and rides off. Hiroshi and I head back toward the house in silence. I think he believes my silence is because I don't feel well, but in reality I just need time to think. Do I really have to leave? I feel so comfortable here. Maybe Hiroshi and Tamiko won't care and I can stay hidden with them forever. I'll stay for now. If it becomes a problem, I'll run then. I look over at Hiroshi. Will I ever get the chance to explore my feelings for him? I know there is something there, even if I don't fully understand it.

We get back and I go lay down, while Hiroshi gets breakfast for us. I can't eat. I feel sick, but it isn't from my fall. I need to do something to distract myself. Physical labor should do the trick. "Hiroshi-san, do you need help today?"

"I could use a hand, but if you aren't feeling well you should rest," Hiroshi says to me.

"I feel better now. The food and fluids helped," I tell him. "What are we doing first?"

Hiroshi sighs and gives in. "Okay, you can help. If you feel at all off I want you to stop and go back to bed."

We head out to the barn and he introduces me to a gorgeous gray colt named Ronin, who is going to be introduced to a saddle and bridle today. He hands me the lead rope and instructs, "Make sure you hold him firmly right by his head so he can't bite you or me and don't be thrown off if he kicks out. He most certainly can't get to you and I'll be standing on his side so he can't get to me."

I nod quickly, feeling a lot less certain now then I had when we came out here. I had watched horses at the palace being trained, but never been permitted to help. Please let me do okay here. I hold Ronin's head firmly and talk to him. My voice always helps soothe Yumi when she's upset. I hope it will do the same for Ronin.

Hiroshi places down the saddle gently on Ronin's back, causing him to shift uneasily. "Hush boy. You're okay," Hiroshi says softly, placing a firm hand on his neck. Ronin stomps nervously, but quickly adjusts to the weight on his back. "Now the fun part," he says, rolling his eyes and picking up the girth.

"Hush pretty boy," I coo to Ronin as Hiroshi hooks the girth on both sides. Ronin kicks out in protest. "It's okay baby."

After Ronin is calm again, Hiroshi finishes tightening the girth. We take him outside and Hiroshi puts him on longe line and urges him to move forward. Ronin is hesitant at first. His gaits are awkward and choppy, but as the exercise goes on he loosens up and his stride becomes stronger and more even.

"That's really cool," I comment, fascinated by what I'm learning.

Hiroshi stops the gray colt and looks at me. "You want to try?"

"Yeah," I say enthusiastically. Hiroshi shows me how to handle Ronin, but I'm having difficulty focusing. He's standing close to me. My heart begins to beat faster and I can feel a blush spread across my face. I hope Hiroshi doesn't notice. With great difficulty, I force myself to focus on what Hiroshi's saying. He finishes speaking and our hands meet as he hands me the rope. His hand jerks away quickly and for a second I could swear I saw his cheeks redden. Could he feel the same way? This definitely requires further study.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur and we're picking up Tamiko before I know it. My heart is pounding and my mouth is dry. Today has been so wonderful. I don't want this to be over.

"How was your day?" Hiroshi asks.

"It was fine, but there are royal guards everywhere. They're looking for something or someone, but they won't say who or what. It's really weird," Tamiko says with a frown.

Of course. The senshi wouldn't allow it to be public knowledge that I was missing. Talk about inviting enemies. If I was lucky, they would keep this up until the search was over. At least for now my secret is safe. I smile broadly and stroke Yumi's neck. We're staying a bit longer girl.


	7. Chapter 7

The next part is ready. Chibi Pyro Duo made several good points, one of which is that Keiko is never physically described. I've been debating how to fit this in to a later chapter and my conclusion is that I can't. It'll sound awkward and strange if I put it in now. So chapter 2 has been edited to contain a physical description of Keiko. Thanks for the advise. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

What possessed me to volunteer to make dinner? All that working in the barn must have fried my brain. Tamiko was more than happy to cook, but no. I had to tell her I would take care of it. Hiroshi volunteered to help, but I asked how hard can it be? Crap, do I smell smoke? Please don't be smoke. Please don't be smoke. I know what convinced me to try. Everything has been going so well. I've been living here now almost three weeks. So far the guards in the village still seem to be operating under the look but don't tell theory of searching, and as a result my identity is still a secret. Thanks to the masterful teaching of Hiroshi, I've learned how to do a lot around the farm and no longer feel like I'm a huge burden on Hiroshi and Tamiko anymore. The only place I really haven't been pulling my weight is in the kitchen, so I decide to change that and now I think there is a decent chance I'm going to end up burning down the house. Get a grip! Okay I definitely smell smoke. Must be coming from the oven so let's open it up.

I open up the oven and sure enough, smoke comes pouring out. Crap! I pull the tray out and to my dismay the meat I was cooking is burnt beyond all recognition. This was not bright of me.

"You okay in there, Keiko-chan?" Tamiko asks. "I smell smoke."

I look at her and smile weakly. "Dinner appears to be a bit burned," I confess. I don't even want to look at her. She is an amazing cook and she is two years younger than I am. I should be able to do this.

Tamiko looks at the shriveled up pieces of meat and goes to the fridge. "Let's make a nice salad and some sandwiches. I've been dying for a turkey sandwich all day anyway." We get to work, but I can't bring myself to talk. I feel like such a failure. "I still remember when I learned to cook. I screwed everything up so badly," Tamiko says, breaking the silence. "Would you believe I actually set the counter by the stove on fire?" I look up. "I'm not even sure how I managed that. But I wanted to learn so I tried again. I started small with salads and soups, and then I worked my way up to the bigger stuff. You shouldn't let one bad experience discourage you."

I look at Tamiko with a new appreciation. "You are a very smart girl, Tamiko-chan," I say to her. I decide to take her advise and make soup tomorrow.

She smiles, looking pleased by the praise. "Not really, just stubborn. I'll get Hiroshi, so he can help." She runs out and returns a couple seconds later dragging Hiroshi behind her, and it isn't long before we're eating.

The rest of the night is a blur. I'm still adjusting to this new lifestyle and I am completely exhausted, but it's a good exhaustion. Tamiko wants to watch a movie and soon after it starts, sleep overtakes me.

I wake up suddenly confused. I'm in my bed, but I was just on the couch wasn't I? A memory floods through me or is it a memory? The feel of strong arms carrying me and a contentment I've never known settles over me. I hear Hiroshi saying softly, "Good night Keiko-chan." Did that really happen or do I just want to hold him so badly that I've started dreaming about him? My feelings for Hiroshi grow every day and it scares me some. At first it was mostly a physical attraction and there is still a physical element to this, but now I'm mostly attracted to the man he is. He's strong, warm, kind, and intelligent. Do I dare use the word love to describe this feeling? That's a loaded word. Better to leave it alone for now.

What time is it? I glance at the clock which is blinking two-thirty in the morning. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, but my thoughts refuse to be quiet enough for me to sleep. I get up and head down to the kitchen to get some warm milk. That usually knocks me out.

To my surprise there is a light on in the kitchen already. Hiroshi is sitting at the kitchen table bent over some paperwork on the table. I quietly turn to leave so I won't disturb him. I'm not sure I'm ready to face him now. I still need to make peace with my own feelings. In my confusion I might blurt out something that could hurt our friendship and that would kill me.

"Keiko-san?" he says, sounding surprised to see me.

Damn too late. I turn to face Hiroshi. He looks tired and stressed. This is a side of Hiroshi I've never seen. It's gone now that he knows I'm here. "Hello Hiroshi-san. I'm sorry to bother you. I couldn't sleep and..."

He holds up a finger and say, "It's fine. Come sit down." Hiroshi collects the papers and moves them out of the way. "Can I get you something?"

"I can get it. Thank you," I say softly. I go to the fridge and get the milk. Nodding at the papers, I say, "Do you mind me asking what that is all about and why you're still up?"

He smiles tiredly. "Just some bills and stuff. I have to deal with the stuff at some point."

I look over at him and I see strength I've never known. He had so much responsibility thrust on him suddenly when he wasn't much older than I am. He picked up after his parents' death and took up the burden of running a home and raising his sister. Tonight I can see the pain in his eyes that he hides from the world. I can't bear to see him hurt and I won't let him carry this burden on his own. I sit down beside him. "Let's get to work."

"What?" Hiroshi asks in surprise.

"I want to help. What can I do?" I say firmly.

My heart skips a beat as he smiles at me. "You already have," he whispers. He pushes on before I can speak. "Please don't say anything. If I don't tell you this now, it'll never get said. I'm happy I met you and even happier that you're still here. I love Tamiko, but I've always been conscious that something was missing. It's not missing anymore, Keiko-chan. I think..." his voice trails off. He avoids my eyes.

I touch his face lightly and turn his face back to me. "Hiroshi-kun, I love you. I've been debating whether or not to tell you. I'm glad this is out in the open."

He leans forward and kisses me gently. His strong arms pull me close and I rest my head on his chest. If only this moment could last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to sangoscourage and myosotis13 for their reviews. Reviews make me so happy. Enjoy and make sure to review.

I stare in the mirror at myself, feeling terribly ashamed. The last two weeks have been truly amazing and I love Hiroshi so much it hurts, but I can't rid myself of the horrible guilt I feel for keeping secrets from him. I should tell him I'm a princess. I know I should, but I'm so afraid. This could change everything. I push those thoughts from my mind.

The guards still haven't left. If anything there are more of them. None of this makes any sense. Why have Mother and Father not moved on yet? According to Tamiko, there are rumors going around the village that the majority of the army is spread out on this search, leaving our borders unprotected. This can't be true. Mother and Father wouldn't do that. I've been having nightmares every night. Something is wrong. I just wish I knew what.

There's a knock on the door. "Keiko-chan?" Tamiko calls through the door. "You coming down for breakfast?"

"I'll be right there, Tamiko-chan," I say. I take a deep breath and attempt to clear my mind, which is only a little successful. It's time to get to work. I open the door to a very happy Tamiko. There isn't any school today, so she is walking on air. I smile as I remember when Hiroshi and I had told her we were dating. I had been surprised that there was no surprise. There was just a knowing smile and a "what took you so long?".

"Come on Keiko-chan. My brother made pancakes," Tamiko chirps. We head downstairs. I can hear Hiroshi arguing with someone outside. I freeze in place and listen, peeking around the wall. Tamiko looks at me in surprise. I signal for her to be quite.

"We must come in," the stranger demands, trying to step around Hiroshi.

"Why?" Hiroshi asks, purposely blocking the whole doorway.

"We have orders from the king and queen to search all residences in our assigned area," the guard leader says.

"When did the king and queen start authorizing home invasions?" Hiroshi growls. "You want to come into my home, you can tell me what you're looking for."

"My orders are not to reveal that," the guard says. "Now stand aside or you'll end up being hurt." To my horror, the man pulls his sword.

"No. Don't you dare touch him," I scream. Before I know it, I'm standing between Hiroshi and the hostile guard. Tamiko is also down the steps now, tugging at her brother's arm to convince him to back down.

"Keiko-chan, what are you doing?" Hiroshi asks worriedly, trying to move back in front of me.

Before I can answer, the guard recovers from his surprise at my sudden appearance. "Princess Keiko?" I wince. It's over now. They'll drag me back to the palace, where I can resume the life I ran from. I'll probably never be allowed to see Hiroshi and Tamiko again. Tears fill my eyes. I won't cry dammit. Not now. Not ever. I nod, closing my eyes to hide the despair.

"Princess?" I hear Hiroshi whisper in shock. I can actually hear his face paling.

I turn to face him. "I'm sorry Hiroshi-kun. I've been meaning to tell you, but the time never seemed right." I look at Tamiko. The surprise of this is obvious on her face. "I'm sorry Tamiko-chan. Please forgive me."

Tamiko recovers first. She turns at to the guards. "You can't take her."

The head guard frowns and says, "I have my orders. The princess is to return home with us."

"May my sister and I say good bye to Princess Keiko in private?" Hiroshi asks. I look at his face, but his expression tells me nothing.

The leader stands silently. One of his companions speaks up. "It won't hurt us to give them a couple minutes."

The head guard nods. "Two minutes. I'll be timing."

Hiroshi grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen with Tamiko following on our heels. Tamiko closes the door behind us and puts a chair up against it to keep it shut. I start to speak, but Hiroshi signals for me to be quiet. He opens the large window over the sink. "Keiko-chan, you go first."

"What?" I start to protest. "I can't let you do this. They'll go after you two. I won't involve you two in this anymore."

"Keiko-chan do you want to go with them?" Hiroshi asks. I shake my head. "Then I won't let them take you."

"What about Tamiko?" I demand of him. "You'll both be fugitives."

Tamiko answers before Hiroshi can. "Keiko-chan as far as I'm concerned you're family now. We don't abandon family."

"Thank you," I whisper, truly touched by her words. I'm still so afraid for them. It was one thing when I was running on my own. It is another thing when it involves people I care about deeply. I won't let them be fugitives. "I'll sneak out the window and hide in the woods. When the guards are satisfied that I'm not in the house anymore, they'll search the surrounding areas. If you can bring Yumi to me when they leave, I'll be set. When the search dies down I promise to come back here. Tell them that I bolted and you couldn't stop me."

Hiroshi looks over his shoulder nervously. "We don't have time to debate this. Go now. Keep an eye out for me and be careful."

I scramble out the window and soon I am completely hidden in the surrounding forest. I wait anxiously for Hiroshi to bring Yumi. It's taking longer than I expected. What if it all went wrong? Please let them be okay.

I hear Yumi's distinctive whinny and peek out from my hiding spot. Hiroshi is mounted on Kin, leading Yumi beside him, and Tamiko is on Toyo.

I step from my hiding space cautiously. "Why are you two mounted?" I demand, keeping my voice down.

"I told you I was coming," Hiroshi smiles at me. "Tamiko just refuses to be left behind." He sounds annoyed with his sister. "Stubborn girl," he mutters under his breath.

"I heard that," Tamiko says. "Come on Keiko-chan. We need to go." Seeing that I was about to protest, she tells me, "We're covered. If the guards come back they won't be suspicious because we told them we had to go visit a sick friend in a neighboring town. If they decide to follow up on it, which they probably won't, it'll take some time to discover we're not there."

I look up at them and smile. "Thank you," I whisper gratefully. I'm on the run again, but this time I'm not alone. We're soon well hidden by the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. Bad me!!! Midterms suck all the creativity out of me. I'm going to try to keep this story moving, but I do still have a couple more tests and papers due in the near future so we'll see how that goes. Thanks to my reviewers sangoscourage, JamesFox, and serenityrain2233. Reviews are very cool. They make me feel so happy.

The fire burns brightly, casting a soft glow over us. A cloth is draped over my shoulders. I look up into Hiroshi's handsome face.

"You okay, Keiko-chan?" he asked quietly, his eyes soft and tender.

I pull the blanket tightly around me, pleased by the affection in his eyes. I murmur my thanks. In the past two days, Hiroshi has been very distant. I don't want to push him, but I need to know what he is thinking. I need to know that we're okay.

"Hiroshi-kun," I start, deciding to be direct. "Why have you been avoiding me the past couple days?" My hands are shaking as I wait for his answer.

He shakes his head slowly. "I'm not. You should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.." He puts some more kindling on the fire and sits beside it.

Suddenly anger runs through me. I'm not stupid. I can tell when he's hiding something. This can't go on any longer. I can't live like this. "You are Hiroshi. I know you're angry and I'm so sorry for all of this. I still love you." My voice breaks suddenly. I close my eyes to stop the tears. "I just need to know that you still love me

Silence ranges for the two longest minutes of my life. I bury my face in my hands. Hiroshi lifts my head and kisses me. I lean my head on his strong chest and curl up in his arms.

"Of course I love you Keiko-chan," he whispers in my ear. "You need to know that nothing will ever change that."

"I was just scared. You were so distant and everything just happened so fast," my voice trails off as he holds me tighter. I sigh happily and close my eyes. I've missed him so much.

"There is one thing we should talk about," Hiroshi says, breaking through the peaceful moment. I look up at him and wait for him to continue. "I have been angry with you. I need to know why you lied. Why didn't you feel you could trust me?" The hurt echoes in his voice, causing me to flinch.

Why? A question I've asked myself many times since meeting Hiroshi. Why was I so frightened of his reaction? Did I doubt his feelings? Not a chance. Our love is real and true. Broken promises and forgotten events flash through my mind. I always tried to forgive my family, but forgetting isn't so easy. I can still remember these times like they were yesterday and the pain is just as real. Who said time heals all?

I'm six years old again. Another birthday has come. I remember my parents' promises. "This will be the best birthday. Nothing will get in the way this year," I hear my mother say. "I wouldn't miss it for the world baby. I know we've been busy, but things will be different from now on," my father's voice taunts me. Foolish me. What's the saying? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. It didn't matter. Every year I believed them and every year they betrayed that trust. They all left. My parents ran off early that morning without even saying good bye. Not even a hug and kiss good bye. "They had very important business elsewhere. They didn't want to wake you," Etsu smiles as she tells me. "Don't worry we'll have a blast." Usagi receives word from the senshi that she must join them. After breakfast she hugs me and apologizes. I don't speak. I know if I open my mouth, the tears will come. I force a smile and nod. Etsu sits with me as I open my presents and blow out the candles on my cake. "Make a wish Keiko-chan," she whispers right before I blow them all out with one breath. I don't know why I bothered. The wish was the same every year. I wish Mommy, Daddy, and Usagi were here, I can remember crying out in my mind.

Later there is a knock at my bedroom door. I know the drill. Time to ease my mother's conscience. My father will make a half-hearted attempt tomorrow. I get off the bed and walk to the door. At least I didn't cry this year, I think proudly. A small triumph, but still a triumph in my mind. My mother is waiting with a big smile on her face.

"Keiko-chan," she cries hugging me. As always I hug her back. I listen to her list of excuses. They're always the same. I guess it was too much effort to be creative. As always I smile and say that its okay. Next year will be different, she promises again. At this time I recognize the empty promise, but I know next year it'll be the same. The same promises, the same hopes, the same actions, the same excuses, and the same crushing loneliness.

Hiroshi's warm embrace brings me back to the present. My face is soaked with the tears that for years I'd refused to let out. "It's okay my beautiful one," he whispers in my ear. "Keiko-chan I'm here. I love you."

Trust is so hard, particularly when it has been violated. I know what I need to do now. Before I can really trust I need to face my demons. I need to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next installment! Thanks for your patience guys. I swear I'll try to get the next part out quickly. I'd like to thank my reviewers Randa-Chan, sangoscourage, Lyn Dulce, and Myosotis13. Enjoy!

My breath is ragged and my face pale as we approach the beautiful crystal palace. Awestruck silence falls over us as we ride through the city. I'm wearing a brown wig, so that we can pass through the city without being harassed.

The palace has always reminded me of an iceberg. Beautiful beyond compare, but at the same time cold and forbidding. It's funny actually. Visitors use many words to describe the palace, but "welcoming" is never one of them.

"Amazing," I hear Tamiko mutter in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. That's one of those words.

"Striking," Hiroshi agrees. There's another.

I nod, but can't bring myself to speak. It is taking all of my self-control to keep from bolting. What was I thinking coming back? I've never been able to confront them before. Why is that different now?

"Keiko-chan, are you okay?" I hear Hiroshi's concerned voice ask. He's noticed my silence. His hand grips mine and he squeezes it reassuringly. "You want to wait on this?"

I smile and return the squeeze. Confidence rushes through me as I look into his dark eyes, so full of love. Things are different now. When I left here I was so lonely and desperate. Now looking at Hiroshi and Tamiko, I know I'm not alone anymore. "No, as long as you guys are up to it I'd like to get this over with."

"How do we get in?" Tamiko asks. "Do we just knock on the front door?"

I shake my head. "I want to meet up with them on my terms, not theirs. I know a back way in." I urge Yumi forward with Hiroshi and Tamiko following on their horses. One of the more rarely used guest rooms has a spiral staircase down into the garden. When I was younger I taught myself to pick the lock so I could sneak out and explore the city. The freedom, the adventure, and the escape. It's one of the few things from my childhood I remember favorably.

It is the perfect time to sneak into the palace. The sun has set giving us the cover of darkness and it is also early enough that everyone will still be awake. After years of practice, picking the lock is child's play. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"What kind of security will they have on this side?' Hiroshi whispers in my ear.

"Very little," I answer in hushed tones, pulling off the wig. If we run into guards here, I want to be recognized. In this situation, that is the best protection possible. "It has always been assumed any threat would come from the outside."

"You worry to much, Hiroshi-kun," Tamiko says impatiently. "Let's go." She inside before either Hiroshi or I can act.

I jump in after her with Hiroshi following closely. With my luck, this will be the one time there are actually guards in this area. A sigh of relief escapes when I see that the room is empty except for us. I can see Hiroshi open his mouth to lecture his sister, but I cut him off. This is not the time or the place.

As I lead the way through the maze of hallways, a familiar voice cries for us to halt. Hiroshi steps protectively in front of me and Tamiko. I recognize the voice instantly.

"Hello Usagi-chan," I say loudly, turning to face my sister.

Because Hiroshi had reacted first, Usagi had singled him out as the most immediate threat so her attention had been focused on him. Now she looks at me and comes out of her fighting stance. She takes a step forward and mouths my name. Suddenly the shock is gone, replaced by joy as she rushes forward to hug me. I return the hug. I missed my sister. We may have grown apart in the past years, but she always tried to be there for me.

"Oh Keiko-chan I've been so worried," she gushes. She turns her attention to Hiroshi and Tamiko.

I go through introductions and exchange some small talk as I gather my courage. Finally I swallow hard and smile at my sister. Time to get this over with. I feel a wave of guilt knowing what I'm about to do will hurt Usagi as well. "Usagi-chan, where are Mother and Father? I really need to talk to them."

Usagi smiles. "Of course. Here I am babbling on and on...I'm just so happy to see you!" She hugs me again. "Come on Mom and Dad are this way." She leads us to the Great Hall. "Mom! Dad! Keiko's back!" she cries as we enter.

Both my parents freeze and look over at us. Mother's eyes light up and she rushes forward to hold me. Suddenly anger and disgust rush through me. Now she cares? Now she's going to play the worried mother? Where was she when I actually needed her? I step back and hiss loudly, "Don't touch me!"

Mother jerks back as though I physically struck her. "What do you mean, baby?" she whispers, her blue eyes reflect confusion and hurt. I don't care anymore. All the feelings I've kept bottled up rush from me.

"What do you mean, baby?" I mock. "Now you're going to act like a loving mother? You've never behaved like my mother. Why start now? A mother is someone who is there for you when you're hurt or scared. Someone you can trust. Someone who doesn't leave without so much as a goodbye!" Mother opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. I need to finish getting this off my chest, before I chicken out. "Before you go on telling me what a wonderful mother you are, what is my favorite food?" Mother looks at me blankly. "My favorite color? My favorite pastime? Anything?" My voice has risen with each sentence and I am now shouting. Usagi stands beside me in silent shock. Her face pales as she realizes I'm not back to stay.

Father finally speaks up. "Young lady! How dare you speak to your mother that way!"

"Are you feeling left out Endymion?" I ask.

"Keiko I am your father and you will refer to me with respect," he starts angrily.

"You can only call yourself my father if you can answer those questions. Can you answer even one of them?" The silence that greets my response gives me my answer. "I've said what I needed to say. Leave me be. I'm no longer your princess or for that matter your daughter." I turn to leave, tears falling down my face.

"Baby please don't do this," Mother cries out, grabbing my arm to keep me from leaving.

I yank my arm from her grasp and walk to Hiroshi and Tamiko who are waiting for me at door. I don't look back. There's nothing there I want to see.


	11. Chapter 11

I got five reviews for the last chapter! That's the most I've gotten on any of these chapters! Thank you so much guys. I love your reviews and I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. To thank by name as I always do, thank you AresX, sangoscourage, Myosotis13, Aleric, and Moonlight Pheonix. If anything shows I'm listening to your reviews this chapter does. I had no intention of really going into the relationship of Keiko and Usagi, but I'm happy I did. I think it worked out well, so a special thank you to sangoscourage for putting the idea in my head. Next chapter will have the king and queen. I've babbled enough. On with the story...

I should feel better now right? I told my parents off. I got everything off my chest. So why don't I feel better? The tears in my mother's eyes and the look of hurt on my father's face haunts me. The hardest blow was my sister's reaction. I never wanted to hurt her and I can't bear that I have. My sister, my friend- oh Usagi-chan I'm sorry. I try to block out the memory of Usagi begging me not to leave. It hadn't taken her long to recover from the initial shock and come after me.

I shake my head in an attempt to rid myself of the guilt, but it persists. If I'm really going to put my past behind me, I have to put a wedge between my present and my past. This won't work if it isn't a clean break and it can't be a clean break if I keep in touch with Usagi. This is the only way, right?

"Here we are at our home away from home," Hiroshi announces with fake cheerfulness. The whole tense situation is weighing everyone down. There was no resistance from my parents as I left. I feel a pang in my chest. There was no resistance.

The silence is oppressive as we get settled in our rooms. Tamiko and I will share a room and Hiroshi will get his own. The stress of the day has tired us all and soon Tamiko excuses herself to go to bed.

"How are you doing love?" Hiroshi walks up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. "I'm okay," I murmur, leaning against his chest.

"Liar," he whispers. I can't see the knowing smile, but I'm sure it's there. "Talk to me here." I don't respond. "Keiko-chan you know I just want what's best for you right?" I nod. "I worry that you're making a mistake by trying to leave everything from your past behind. You insisted we had to come back here. Why?"

I bit my lip. "I needed to get all this off my chest." Was that the reason? Even I'm not sure.

Hiroshi reads the indecision in my eyes. "Well then you did what you needed to do. Why haven't you smiled since we left the palace? More importantly are you really ready to give up on everyone?" I don't answer and my gaze falls to the ground. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you are and you know why I think that Keiko-chan? Because you smile every time you say your sister's name. I wish you'd talk to me more about your childhood," he tells me.

I look out the window, my mind drifting to another time. "I have very few early memories of my parents and Etsu wasn't brought on until I was six. Before Etsu was hired to care for me, I was passed from one caretaker to another. None which I liked much and the reason they didn't last long was there attention was rarely focused on me. They were so entranced by being at court that I was usually an afterthought. Usagi was always there though." I smile as I remember the happy times with my sister. "For years we were inseparable. She was my best friend..." My voice trails off as my trip down memory lane takes a dark turn.

"Was?" Hiroshi prompts me.

Hiroshi's voice brings me back to reality. "When Usagi was fourteen, Mother gave her the Sailor Moon broach. It was the same age Mother received it and she thought it was only appropriate that Usagi inherit it at the same age. At the time I didn't think much of it because not much changed. Usagi began training with the senshi, but she was still around all the time. I would even join in on the training. The next year though, things really changed. Usagi's training intensified and I was no longer allowed to participate. If I could get any of the senshi's attention for more than I second I could sometimes still get training, but that was rare. They understandably had a lot to do. Any time Usagi wasn't training was taken up by learning anything and everything the heir had to know. I was lucky if I saw her once a week. Our drift apart was more circumstances than anything else, but by the next year we were basically strangers."

Hiroshi sits beside me and grips my hand gently. "There is still time to change that Keiko-chan. If you do this, you'll never get the chance to know her again. Are you really ready to give up that chance?"

My resolve has weakened. How can I put everything behind me and move forward if I have a constant reminder in front of me? Am I just being silly about this? That's certainly possible. It wouldn't be a new trait for me. "I'm not sure," I whisper.

Hiroshi kisses my forehead. "Why don't you get some rest? You don't have to make this decision tonight."

"Thank you Hiroshi-kun," I respond. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," he smiles.

I head to my room and creep in quietly, so as not to wake Tamiko.

"Keiko-chan," I jump at hearing Tamiko's voice.

"I'm sorry Tamiko-chan. Did I wake you?" I ask, surprised that my entering would wake her. She's usually a really sound sleeper. Hiroshi likes to joke that a marching band could walk right by her and she'd never know it.

"No, I can't sleep," she says. "What's next for us?"

"I'm not sure. We'll all talk about it tomorrow and decide. Can I turn on a light?" I ask.

Tamiko reaches over and turns on the light by the beds, and I go about getting ready to go sleep. "Are we going to talk to your family again?" Tamiko's full of strange questions tonight. Obviously, something is bothering her.

"Probably not. Why?"

"Nothing," she says quickly, trying to end the conversation.

"What?" I ask, now very concerned.

"Nothing," Tamiko insists. "Are you set now? Can I turn off the light?"

"Sure," I nod. I desperately want to push the issue, but I'm worried that if I push her too hard, she'll get into one of her stubborn moods and never talk to me about it. I'll try again tomorrow. "'Night Tamiko-chan."

I hear Tamiko whisper good night before slipping off to sleep. Sleep does not come easily for me. The confrontation with my parents, my conversation with Hiroshi, and Tamiko's strange behavior keep me from drifting off. Finally as sleep begins to find me, I hear a frantic knock on the door. Who could that be? Hiroshi is the first person who comes to mind. That gets me out of bed quickly. Hiroshi is definitely not prone to panic and if it's him something is really wrong.

I open the door and there stands Usagi. Supressing my surprise, I move into the hallway and close the door behind me. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I have been turning this city upside down. Do you know how many inns are in this city?" I shake my head. "I didn't either, but I do now. Keiko-chan, we need to talk. Please let me get this out. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I didn't realize how miserable you were, I'm sorry that I let you down repeatedly, and mostly I'm sorry that I let us drift apart. Please believe that I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

"Usagi-chan, none of that was your fault. I worked very hard at hiding my feelings and you always tried to be there. Even when you couldn't be there, I always knew you cared and wanted to be there because you'd usually leave a note or talk to me before you left. As far as drifting apart, that was as much my fault as yours. You had so much to do and would be so tired when you'd get home, so I would usually just leave you alone. I didn't want to be a burden."

"Never," Usagi interrupts. "You were never a burden and I never want to hear you use that word in reference to yourself again." She falls silent for a second. "Can we start over? I understand why you feel you have to leave here and I don't blame you. This place isn't exactly filled with happy memories, but I'll do whatever it takes not to lose you again."

I throw my arms around my sister and hug her tightly. "Some of those memories are very happy," I whisper. "We'll work it out. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry this took so long guys. Thanks for the patience. There will only be one more chapter and now I'm on winter break, so school is no longer an excuse. The next part should be up soon. Thank you to my reviewers AresX, Myosotis13, Aleric, and sangoscourage. A special thank you to Aleric for the suggestions of his that I used. Let me know what you think!

"Good bye Usagi-chan," I say, hugging my sister tightly. The night has ended all too soon as the sun begins to rise and my sister must return to palace before she is missed."You sure you don't need company. I can ride with you." I frown at the thought of my sister riding through the city alone at this time of day. Crime had decreased during my parents' rule, but not disappeared.

"Rest up Keiko-chan," she smiles reassuringly, reading the worry in my eyes. "It's a short ride and nobody messes with Sailor Moon. Besides you'll need some rest for later."

I smile at that comment. Last night after confessing to Usagi that I regretted not being able to see Etsu before I left the city again, she had volunteered to set things up so I could talk to Etsu without my parents' knowledge. A last hug and we part.

Hiroshi and Tamiko are waiting for me in the room Tamiko and I share. Hiroshi stands as I enter. "That was fun," he smiles, gripping my hand gently. I'm very pleased that they all got along. It was wonderful to have all my favorite people, excluding Etsu, under one roof.

I turn to Tamiko expecting to see her characteristic wide smile that had been absent since my fight with my parents. In Usagi's presence, Tamiko seemed to have returned to her happy, outgoing self. To my surprise and disappointment, her eyes are sullen and a frown mars her pretty face. "I'm going to try to get some sleep," she announces as she rises.

Hiroshi casts a concerned glance at his sister, noticing the sudden shifts in her behavior. He nods. "Probably a good idea for all of us." He hugs Tamiko and kisses my lips before leaving.

The silence between us is oppressive. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Suddenly, my mind rebels and I turn to Tamiko. "Tamiko-chan, what is going on here?" I demand. I am so sick of responding passively to everything. It was that passive attitude that had caused me to lose my parents and almost lose my sister. I wouldn't allow it to happen again. I wouldn't allow distance to destroy another relationship.

Her eyes open wide, shocked at my uncharacteristic confrontational attitude. She averts her eyes, knowing what I'm asking. "It's nothing," she says evasively.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her. "Neither of us is going to bed until you tell me what's going on here," I say firmly, refusing to allow this to continue.

Silence falls between us as Tamiko contemplates my demand. Finally she states, "You're wrong about your parents."

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. "What?" I manage to stutter.

Tamiko looks at me steadily. "When you were fighting with your parents, I watched them. They were devastated and they understood why you were angry. I still think there's a chance of reconciliation, but you refuse to even try and that isn't fair to anyone. If they had been unrepentant then I would have been right by your side helping you leave here, but they weren't. Hell, you were ready to cut off things with Usagi, but now things are better. Am I angry with you? Yes I am. I believe everyone deserves a second chance, but you refuse to even try." Her eyes which had hardened during her speech now soften. "Just give what I said some thought." She smiles at me softly, obviously relieved to get that off her chest.

I have no response. No more words are spoken between us as we go to bed. I close my eyes, but sleep alludes me as my mind tries to sort through my thoughts and feelings. When sleep finally finds me, it is a restless one.

Hiroshi and I ride to the palace in silence my mind clouded by exhaustion and torn by Tamiko's words. Was I turning my back on a chance of reconciliation? From my experience with Tamiko, I knew her to be an excellent judge of character. There is no doubt that my parents were upset when I confronted them, but were they remorseful? Was there a relationship left to save. Certainly everything had worked out with Usagi... it wasn't the same thing though! If my parents really wanted to work things out between us, they would have come after me like Usagi had! Besides, my relationship with Usagi was very different from my relationship with my parents. Tamiko was wrong on this one. I attempt to rid myself of these thoughts, but they continue to linger in the back of my mind.

Yumi stops short and throws her head up in the air, breaking my train of thought. In my distracted state, I had pulled to hard on the reins, forcing the bit hard against the back of her mouth. "I'm so sorry pretty girl," I coo to the angry mare. She cranes her head around to see me and wickers as if to say, "Fine, but don't do it again."

Hiroshi stops Kin beside me. "You okay, Keiko-chan? You seem a bit distracted."

I smile reassuringly at him. "I think that is a bit of an understatement." The concern in his eyes prompts me to add, "I'm fine, Hiroshi-kun." I quickly send Yumi into a brisk trot to avoid a more thorough interrogation. We reach the palace gates and Hiroshi and I part there with a quick kiss. He will go buy the supplies we'll need on the return trip while I see Etsu.

The palace is well protected and sneaking in is no easy task, but I had plenty of practice sneaking in and out when I was growing up. Unfortunately, in broad daylight this is much more difficult. I move quickly, but carefully. A familiar voice sends me scampering to find shelter so I won't be spotted.

Sailor Jupiter is lecturing two guards I don't recognize. They are young and therefore probably new. Jupiter often handles briefing new recruits. I stay out of sight, hoping to avoid any awkwardness. I never knew the Senshi particularly well. I would see them briefly around the palace and they would give me birthday and Christmas gifts, but they were always very distant.

I don't have to wait long for them to move on and I can continue. I make it to the far end of the palace which is rarely used and therefore perfect for us. Usagi and Etsu are already there waiting for me. Etsu cries out when she spots me and pulls me into a tight hug when I reach them. Usagi excuses herself to keep watch, but before she can leave a shadow appears at the door.

"Can we talk Keiko-chan?" the commanding voice of my mother is surprisingly quiet and restrained. She looks at Usagi and Etsu, "Can you two please leave us for a second?"

Not mentally prepared to deal with the turbulent emotions that dealing with my mother bring forward, I can only stare dumbly at her. Neither Usagi or Etsu move as they wait for my decision. I feel a wave of sympathy as I watch my former caretaker struggle between her love for me and her loyalty toward my mother. Even Usagi looks a bit torn, but she steps closer to me and touches my arm to let me know that she is there for me. "Go ahead," I whisper to them, not wanting to make this harder for them. "I'll come find you after this is done." I face my mother, "How did you find us?"

My mother smiles weakly. "Your sister has never been good at being overly mysterious. When she started acting so strangely I followed her." She sighs and whispers sadly, "How did this happen? When did I loose my little girl?"

"You want an exact instant?" I ask her, unable to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"You were our little miracle," my mother whispers stepping closer. I move away, unwilling to give up even an inch. "Your sister's birth had been tricky and afterward the doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to have any more children, but you proved them all wrong. You were such a beautiful baby and when I held you in that hospital, I knew I never wanted to let you go."

"But you did," I say, intrigued despite myself. I face my mother now, but still won't allow her to touch me. The tears in my mother's eyes hurt and shock me some. My mother is one of the strongest people I know and I don't remember ever seeing her cry. I hate being the cause of her pain even if she was the cause of mine. It takes all my self-control not to try to comfort her.

"That first year was wonderful," she continues. "I wish you could remember back that far. It was very peaceful so the Senshi could take care of things for the most part. For that year, we could be a family. Things didn't stay pleasant though and your dad and I were soon up to our necks in work. We figured, incorrectly it seems, that we could get another time like that year. Just one more we'd always say, but every time we finished something, three more problems would come up."

"You were so busy you couldn't spare me even one birthday!" I cry, unable to believe any of this. Of course my parents were busy, but it isn't possible that over all this time they couldn't spare me one day. "I mean, I wouldn't even have cared if we just had to reschedule the ceremony a couple of days."

"We wanted more than one day," the familiar voice of my father interjects. "What your mom and I wanted more than anything was to be a normal family and for that first year, we felt like we were. We wanted that back so badly and we assumed that since we had gotten it for that year, we could have it again."

"I see you found us too," I say, feeling a little confused as my anger and understanding clash. I take a deep breath in an attempt to settle my mind and calm myself.

My mother picks up the story, "I know we weren't there, but we really didn't think things could keep up like that. Before you were born we had focused on getting everything out of the way so we could take care of you and it had worked. We thought it could work again, but we were wrong. You grew up while we weren't looking."

"Excuses, excuses, that is all you ever give me," I yell, tears are streaming down my cheeks. I don't even know when I started crying. "I am so sick of your excuses. Do you know how lonely I was? How badly I needed you two? How do I know that things won't just go right back to normal if I give you two another chance?"

Both my parents are silent for a second. Father speaks up first. "You're right Keiko-chan. We screwed up and probably don't deserve a second chance, but we love you and we'll do anything to fix this. You come up with the terms and rules. Please give us the chance to redeem ourselves."

I silently contemplate the situation before me. Distrust fills me for a second, but I force it away. Tamiko's words ring in my head. Everyone deserves a second chance. The anger has dissipated and reason has begun to replace it. I feel a surge of happiness at the thought of fixing things with my parents. I now realize that I didn't want to come back to tell them off. I came back because I love them and wanted to repair our relationship. Here's my chance. "Let's try it," I say softly, eliciting smiles from my parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Does anyone still remember me out there? No, I was worried about that... I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I promised to update quickly, but I got hit with the worst writer's block after I posted the last chapter. Everything I've written has been crap and I wasn't going to post until the chapter was something I could feel proud of and that I thought was worthy of being read by you guys. Please forgive me!!!!!!! Anyway, this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are fantastic. A special thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, Aleric and seragirlforever. Also a special thank you to sangoscourage for the suggestions that helped me get over my writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

I cover my mouth to stifle a giggle at my mother's antics. After spending a month in the imperial capital with a constant stream of interruptions, we all decided it was best to move things to some place more out of the way so we have returned to the farm where I first felt truly at home. The first place I first felt truly welcome. It is so wonderful to be back. It's funny you know. I've heard people speak of "home" with such longing and joy, but never understood until now. It was something I never really felt at the palace and even now when I think of home I don't think of those cold, silent halls. I think of this place.

"Mom, perhaps I can help," I start toward my mother. She has decided that she is going to cook tonight despite the loud protests of my father and sister. Mother never cooked for me before, so I didn't understand their reactions but I think I'm catching on.

Mother points at me with a large cooking spoon. "Sit! I'm working on it. If I can rule a kingdom, I can figure out cooking. It's just been awhile..." Her voice trails off at my look of skepticism. Things are smoking and I just pray that the house doesn't burn down. This disaster plus the looks of horror from Father and Usagi tell me all I need to know about my mother's cooking ability. A pot starts bubbling over and Mother jumps a bit. She smiles at me sheepishly. "Okay maybe I need a little help," she finally consents after turning off the stove.

"We'll do this together. It'll be fun," I tell her and I am rewarded by the pleasure reflected on Mother's face. I show my mother how to do some of the easier tasks while I handle the more difficult ones.

"Is everything okay?" Tamiko asks anxiously running into the still smoky smelling kitchen. She, Usagi, and Etsu were out feeding the horses and therefore missed the more out of control part of cooking.

"Tamiko-chan, calm down," my sister says as she and Etsu enter the room. "Smoke is what you get when you leave my mother in a kitchen."

Mother rolls her eyes. "Very funny, young lady. Keep up that attitude and you can eat the stuff I made on my own."

"What a horrible thing to say to your daughter?" Sailor Mars says teasingly to my mother as she walks into the kitchen. The Senshi were horrified at the idea of us wandering off with no protection so despite protests from my parents, they insisted on coming along. Not only do they act as protection, but they bring news from the capital so my parents can continue to rule. Tonight it is Mar's and Venus' turn. It took some work, but together we worked out how balance our time together and time for running the kingdom. My first reaction to this situation was one of trepidation, but it is working out well. I'm learning there's a whole side to my parents and the Senshi that I never knew was there. "Eating your cooking is death." Mother sticks her tongue out at Mars, who responds with a laugh. "Very mature, my queen," she teases.

Mother smiles as she starts setting the table. "At this moment I'm not queen." She pauses, her smile widening, "That feels really good to say. The others are still planning on joining us for dinner, right?" she asks Mars. We have invited all the Senshi to dinner tonight. I'm looking forward to tonight as it will be the first time everyone is together like this in who knows how long.

Mars starts to answer, but is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. A slightly disheveled Venus enters in an obviously annoyed mood. "Never again," she declares loudly causing Mother and Mars to smile devilishly. Venus and Mars flipped a coin earlier over who they would follow today and Venus got to follow Father. Under normal circumstances this would not have been a problem, but Hiroshi has been taking full advantage of having my father around by recruiting him for some of the jobs Tamiko and I have trouble helping with, in today's case repairing fences, and since Venus was going to be following them anyway she got enlisted to the team.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Father says as he and Hiroshi enter the kitchen. Pleasure runs through me at seeing Hiroshi and I run over to greet him with a kiss. He starts to pull me close, but is interrupted by Father. "At least wait until I'm out of the room to do that," he grumbles. Father has accepted our relationship, but he does seem to enjoy his fatherly duty of grumbling.

"Oh Endymion, stop it," Mother scolds him gently. "They aren't doing anything wrong." She sighs happily, "To be young and in love is such a wonderful thing."

Father drapes his arms around Mother gently and kisses her cheek. "To be old and in love isn't bad either," he responds.

"You're correct there, my darling," Mother whispers kissing Father's lips gently.

There's a knock at the door, which Tamiko goes to answer. The other Senshi have arrived.

"Fantastic! Everyone is here now," Venus says. "Let's move this into the dining room. After today's forced labor I need some nourishment before I collapse."

"Everything is ready, so everybody grab something and go," I announce.

As everyone shuffles out, Hiroshi whispers in my ear, "How are you doing with all this?"

"It's amazing," I answer honestly as I lean against his chest and listen to the sounds my friends and family in the other room. "Thank you for everything Hiroshi-kun."

"For you my beautiful Keiko-chan, anything," Hiroshi says kissing me again. "We should go join them."

"I'll be right there," I tell him. Incredible. It's just all so incredible. I am a very lucky girl to have found him and Tamiko. Although this experience was quite painful at times, I have learned so much about myself. I have learned that hidden deep within me is a strength I never dreamed possible. I have learned what it means to love and trust with all my heart and what it truly means to forgive. More importantly I have learned that self-definition doesn't come from any exterior sources like what others think of me or what duties I perform. It comes from inside. I have found where I belong which is here with the man I love. I'm not lost anymore and it feels wonderful.

"Keiko-chan, do you need help in here?" Mother says reentering the kitchen. "We miss you out there."

"I'm coming, Mom." I use the more informal name for the first time and smile. We all still have plenty of ground to cover in repairing our relationships, but we're certainly off to a good start. I feel certain we're going to make it.


End file.
